


狗子吃醋事件始末

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 一场由叨叨记账引发的血案
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 1





	狗子吃醋事件始末

UNINE队长个资外出，机会难得，剩下八名队员决定背着队长偷偷吃顿好的，一合计在客厅煮小火锅。

众人抢肉，以筷作剑张牙舞爪，几双筷子在锅里打斗缠绵，你侬我侬难舍难分，宛若没打好的中国结。

刀光剑影间只有一人默默发呆，捧着脸摇头叹气。

“……我怀疑李汶翰在外面有别的狗子了。”

无人搭理，嘉羿不甘心被无视，又提高音量：“我怀疑李汶翰在外面有别的狗子了！”

“哦。”

“哦。”

“哦。”

三声齐发，敷衍至极。

但总算勉强有了点回应，于是嘉羿先提出第一条证据：“他最近老是捧着手机，都不理我！”

姚明明非常不解：“他不理你不是很正常吗？我上次还看到他给你设置了消息免打扰呢。”

“……”嘉羿属实有被伤害到，暂且放下cang酷现实，坚强地罗列第二条证据，“他还经常对着手机傻笑，还不给我看他在看什么！”

陈宥维点点头表示理解：“那他可能在看你俩的同人文。”

嘉羿头顶缓缓冒出一个“？”，手机轻轻震动，微信上何昶希发来一条链接：

「【羿汶定情】粉色的雾（🔞，含bdsm情节）网速慢到/《【羿汶定情……下载网易LOFTER」

这位俄罗斯朋友还唯恐天下不乱，链接直接甩在他们的小群里。不过没有人回复，大家都面色如常，装作无事发生。

过了一会，李汶翰发来一个“？”。

餐桌上十分平静。大家该吃吃，该喝喝，兴致来了还拿出手机为嘉羿点播一首《软糖沙滩》。

七部手机吵吵把火，嘉羿被立体环绕式的李汶翰歌声包围，叹了口气，继续伤春悲秋。

谁让人类的悲欢并不相通。

深夜李汶翰归来，延迟谴责道：“你们怎么又在群里传播黄色？”

“文学交流怎么能叫传播黄色呢？”李振宁抱拳告辞，“睡了晚安。”

李汶翰一转头，看到嘉羿站在楼梯上，眉毛半耷唇微抿，像受了委屈的小媳妇。

嘉羿无声无息飘到他身边，从背后环抱住他，头搁在他的肩膀上，不说话。

“想我啦？”李汶翰安抚性地摸摸他的头发，像在逗弄一只大金毛。

大金毛从鼻腔里发出一声微弱的“嗯”，蹭蹭李汶翰的脖子。

这不似他往日的多动热情，李汶翰略一琢磨，竟咂摸出一点孤独寂寞冷的意思来。

于是李汶翰熟络地安慰：“怎么了？心情不好？来，亲一个。”

嘉羿撅着嘴，犹豫再三，终于勇敢地小声说：“你是不是不爱我了……”

李汶翰没明白他这突如其来的多愁善感：“爱妃何出此言啊？”

“那你给我看看你的手机。”嘉羿说。

李汶翰寻思看手机就看手机，他手机里一没黄图，二没秘密，看看没什么大不了，遂光明磊落地交出去。

嘉羿拿过来点开微信，一切如常，自己还是置顶——虽然如姚明明所说，李汶翰设了消息免打扰。

下面依次是UNINE群聊、以前的朋友、乐华内部群，以及和胡春杨的转账记录。

嘉羿又点开相册，柴犬照片铺天盖地地朝他涌来，中间穿插几张队友的表情包。

嘉羿返回桌面，和壁纸上的柴犬大眼瞪小眼。

没有可疑的人，没有任何蛛丝马迹，也没有那个奇奇怪怪的白底绿圈的软件。

李汶翰围观完全程，好笑地说：“你突然查岗干吗啊？我还能劈腿不成？”

“我哪～有这么说。”嘉羿放心了，开始傻兮兮地撒娇。

然而，谢天谢地，归还手机的前一秒，嘉羿总算发现了，一个崭新的、陌生的app，正大大咧咧地挂在桌面上。

嚯！嘉羿分外警觉，脑内拉响一级警报，呜啦呜啦地叫。

这难道是陌陌或者探探的升级版？

就连名字都很像！——叨叨，一听就不是什么正经软件！

嘉羿先在心里把这个app判了死刑，手指刚放上去，李汶翰就发出一声紧张的叫喊。

“诶你别看……”李汶翰着急忙慌地来抢，眼神躲闪。

鬼鬼祟祟，实在不正常。嘉羿笃定李汶翰心里有鬼，顿时更委屈了。

“什么东西我不能看！”嘉羿举高手臂，气急败坏，“我倒要看看是哪个臭男人勾引你！”

开屏是“和汶翰在一起的第15天 黄夹心”，主页面是类似于聊天软件的界面。

果然……！嘉羿悲愤交加，即将化身悲伤的小熊软糖，责问的话堵在喉咙口，呼之欲出。

但聊天背景是一张李汶翰同自己的合照，顶亲密的那种。两个人纠缠不清，手环着手，脸贴着脸，差0.01公分就要亲上。

哼，算你还有点良心。嘉羿暂时冷静下来，又仔细看了看，状态栏写着一行小字：9月 收 xxxxx / 支 xxxx

？

嘉羿再看，李汶翰发了条“生活用品 520.00”，然后对方发：“生活不易，还有嘉羿，小熊软糖会一直陪着你的！”

下面跟着一个嘉羿被捏脸的表情包。

嘉羿：“……”

真没想到啊，这个臭男人居然是他自己。

“有什么好看的。”李汶翰可疑地脸红，又嘴硬道，“不就一个普通的记账软件。”

嘉羿悲从中来，缓缓兴师问罪：“所以你这两天就是因为这个冷落我？”

“这个软件比你可爱多了。”李汶翰不甚在意，随口胡扯，“你都从来不跟我说这样的话，跟你谈恋爱还不如跟它谈恋爱。”

嘉羿随手翻了翻记录，愈发糟心，同时也开始无理取闹地生气：“什么记账软件还会说这么暧昧的话，‘新的一天你也要爱我’？？还什么‘宝贝要好好吃饭’？？？”

“怎么的呢，你还吃自己的醋？”李汶翰抽回手机，邪魅一笑。

嘉羿又疑神疑鬼：“你买什么生活用品花了520？”

“就……随便买买。”李汶翰支支吾吾，嘉羿自然穷追不舍，李汶翰小脑袋瓜一转，胡言乱语：“帮杨杨买的成人用品，你懂的。”

这种低级谎言嘉羿当然不信，但也懒得戳穿，不依不饶地跟着李汶翰上楼。

到了房前，嘉羿长腿一伸，顺利地堵住门。

李汶翰被折腾得心累，破罐子破摔，干脆狠心踩嘉羿一脚。嘉羿惨叫一声，皱着脸哀怨地瞪李汶翰。

动静弄挺大，胡春杨不幸被吵醒，揉揉眼看到这一番光景——他哥和男朋友在门口对峙，气氛似乎剑拔弩张。

胡春杨同学茫然地问：“你们在干吗？”

嘉羿怜爱地看着他，语气悲痛：“探讨一下你的成长教育问题。”

胡春杨：“？”

“你那五百二到底花哪了？”嘉羿不抛弃不放弃，发挥惊人的狗皮膏药精神，持续追问。

李汶翰不耐烦了，恼羞成怒地吼：“你的个人首封电子刊！行了吧！”

一言既出，胡春杨困意全无，张口结舌地瞪圆了眼睛，简直要起立鼓掌。

好一出感天动地的爱情！

看热闹是人的本能，不一会所有人都闻声而动。

李振宁和何昶希冲在最前面，已经到达战场。

何昶希唱红脸：“人生就像一场戏，因为有缘才相聚，相扶到老不容易，是否更该去珍惜……”

李振宁唱白脸：“打起来打起来！李汶翰，嘉羿这是在挑衅你！冲啊，嘴对嘴收拾他！”

姚明明抱着史迪仔，乐呵呵：“前排出售瓜子饮料小板凳了啊。”

陈宥维拖鞋只穿了一只，招呼掉队的夏瀚宇：“快点快点，李汶翰和嘉羿吵起来了。”

管栎刚才在敷面膜，这会姗姗来迟，伸长了脖子：“让我康康！让我康康！”

李汶翰脸上挂不住，挨个赶人：“滚滚滚，明天还要早起呢，都给我去睡觉。”

其他人无一例外，全都很扫兴，但碍于队长淫威，以及早起的胁迫，不得不妥协。

管栎顺道捎来嘉羿的红毛衣，体贴入微式看好戏：“就不给你留门了啊，你今晚在翰翰这里将就一下吧。”

说罢拉着姚明明火速回房，门一反锁，任凭李汶翰外面砸门也无济于事。

那么就如大家所愿，李汶翰和嘉羿睡在了一起。

但嘉羿睡觉不老实，不仅裸睡，还得寸进尺，手一伸搂住李汶翰的腰，死皮赖脸地贴上来。

李汶翰扒拉开他的手：“给我老实点。”

“你还给我花钱呢。”先前的争风吃醋仿佛不存在，嘉羿抱住李汶翰美滋滋地一顿乱蹭。

“嗯嗯嗯，你要是于心不忍呢，也给我买两本杂志。”李汶翰困得不行，说话都含糊。

“买买买，优奈酱人手五本，不，十本。”嘉羿继续蹭，手趁乱探进李汶翰的睡衣，“刚在楼下你说要亲一个的……”

胡春杨一转身，看见嘉羿在向李汶翰索吻：“……”

胡春杨尴尬得手脚蜷缩，立刻翻箱倒柜，找出自己废弃已久的眼罩，视若珍宝地戴上。

世界的吵闹已经不重要。

胡春杨安心入睡了。

但是丧尽天良的小情侣，今夜注定让他无法安睡。

眼前一片漆黑，更衬得那些虎狼之词清晰无比。

“你累不累啊？快点睡觉。”

“我就蹭蹭，不进去。”

“蹭蹭也不行，杨杨还在。”

“哎呀你当他不存在嘛。”

胡春杨：“……”

老天野！还让不让单身狗活啦！

胡春杨不堪其扰，抱着枕头愤然离房，去敲响三人房的房门：“开门。我是胡春杨，一棵可怜的小白杨，怎么会这样，李汶翰和嘉羿好疯狂，我有点慌张，不得不来藏一藏。”

隔壁房的陈宥维探出头，非常捧场地鼓掌：“杨杨，这段freestyle挺不错的。”

第二天李汶翰醒来，迎面一张大脸，吓得他差点当场去世。

嘉羿捧着李汶翰乱七八糟地猛亲，糊李汶翰一脸口水，还咧嘴笑道：“早上好，新的一天你也要爱我。”

李汶翰懒得计较，随便敷衍：“爱爱爱。”

于是嘉羿又要来亲他。李汶翰被嘉羿黏习惯了，但理智在线，回绝得也很绝情：“别闹，吃饭了。”

粗暴地洗漱完毕，下楼惊喜地发现大家都起了，个个穿戴整齐地在吃早餐。

李汶翰就近坐下来，嘉羿坐他旁边。

嘉羿夹一筷子粥：“宝贝要好好吃饭。”

李汶翰对着空空如也的碗，默念“生气给魔鬼留地步”。

那边嘉羿还在用筷子同粥作斗争，夏瀚宇看不下去，赏他一个勺子，嘉羿接过来感激涕零：“谢谢你，亲爱的夏瀚宇。”

“我是直男，不吃你那一套。”夏瀚宇冷漠地回。

嘉羿舀了一勺粥，放在李汶翰嘴边：“来，宝贝，我喂你。”

餐桌上此起彼伏几声“呕”，何昶希抽了张纸巾擦擦嘴，并不愧疚地道歉：“对不起，单身狗生理性不适。”

嘉羿锲而不舍，深情款款地看着李汶翰，企图用眼底微弱的温柔打动他：“宝贝，吃呀。”

李汶翰又默念“生气吃亏是你自己”，不知道自己男朋友抽什么风。

——那就只能打一顿了。

被打的嘉羿好委屈：“你不是喜欢叨叨上的那个嘉羿这么说话吗……”

得到李汶翰一句“做你自己，不要不自量力”的回应。

忙完活动，结束后回到别墅，一看时间也不早，一群男的猜拳洗澡。

陈宥维从浴室里出来，看了看在沙发上横尸的李汶翰，又看看被他垫在身下当靠枕的嘉羿，顿觉世风日下。

善良体贴的帅宏遂提议道：“你俩一起洗吧，节约时间。”

“已知黄嘉新洗澡要一个小时打底。”李振宁盘腿而坐，看破红尘地点明，“他俩要是一起洗，可能就不止一个小时了。”

李汶翰说：“你是弟弟。”

嘉羿说：“你手短短。”

两小时后，洗完澡躺在床上的嘉羿耐不住寂寞，又开始骚扰李汶翰。

这次他采取微信攻略，直接发语音，还刻意放沉嗓音：“宝贝，想我了吗？”

听得姚明明和管栎一身鸡皮疙瘩，恨不得把他扔出房间。

李汶翰不答反问，暧昧不清地发来一条文字消息：“想不想把我的肚子搞大？”

嘉羿一个鲤鱼打挺，心想还有这种好事？

李汶翰打字飞快，又发来一条：“微信给我打520，我买20杯奶茶立马肚子大。”

嘉羿毫不犹豫地打了钱。

收到李汶翰的一条回复：“✌”


End file.
